


I Ain't No Lunatic

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins finally kiss and make up after the Triple H bombshell all thanks to Roman Reigns, so what could possibly cause them to crumble once again?





	I Ain't No Lunatic

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHATCHA SEE HERE! ;)

Dean Ambrose was laying peacefully in bed with Seth Rollins' head on his chest after their little hate sex game in the wee hours of the morning, he finally felt like he got out all his frustrations regarding the "blessing in disguise" remark made by his fiancé.

"Seth... you're so beautiful." Dean said, as he pushed his wavy brown hair out of his face.

"So are you, babe." Seth said, as he closely listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"I-I hope you know just how much I truly love you." Dean said, fighting back tears.

"Oh, come on, I think even Roman knows it!" Seth said, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Well, I just hope that I wasn't too rough with you tonight..." Dean said, biting his bottom lip.

"No man, your mouth felt... good." Seth said, feeling his cheeks turn bright red.

"Okay... phew." Dean said, not knowing how to respond back.

"Yeah... phew." Seth said, letting out a slight chuckle.

...

"Breakfast is ready!" Roman said, as he took a sip out of his hot coffee mug.

Seth was the first one to make his way down the stairs, then immediately asked "Where's Galina?"

"She had to take a business trip... she'll be back soon though."

"Well, I think I'll just stick to toast and butter until she gets back..." Seth said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." Roman said, before playfully giving him a shove.

Shortly afterwards, Dean made his way down the staircase, "Morning."

"Wait, before touching anything know that Roman cooked it. Galina'll be back soon."

"Oh, man, that sucks."

"Gee, thanks guys."

"Look, we're sorry, alright? And to prove it to you I'll even eat some of it." Dean said, pouring a bunch of seasoning on the mac & cheese before stuffing it in his mouth, "Mmm, good."

"Dean, you already know that it's not polite to talk with your mouth full." Roman said, taking a deep breath.

"Ro, I know right?! That's exactly what I was trying to tell him last night when he was..." Seth said, before biting his tongue.

"Yeah, please don't finish that sentence... especially while I eat... thank you." Roman said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Seth said, before taking another bite of his buttered toast.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you both just this once..." Roman said, before they all broke out laughing.

...

"So, are you sure you're ready?" Roman said, he sure as heck didn't wanna see him get hurt once again.

"Yeah, I need to practice, right?" Dean said, before climbing into the ring.

"R-Right." Roman said, before gulping hard as he followed him.

But before they could even lock up, a familiar face walked through the doors, "S-Seth... whatcha doing here?" Dean said, with wide eyes.

"I came by to practice with Roman, but..." Seth said, lost in thought.

"Okay, wait, before you get mad-" Roman said, before getting interrupted.

"Too late." Seth said, before crossing his arms.

"Just chill, man." Dean said, stepping in front of Roman.

"Dean, this isn't the time or place to act like a lunatic."

"Wait, what'd you just call me?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

"N-nothing, I just mean that you need to heal up before you start acting like a lunatic again."

"Dude, when was I ever one?!"

"Seth, just drop it."

"No, I'll answer his question for him, Ro. You always are one, which is why I need to be on the lookout for your own safety. There, I said it."

"Seth, I don't f*cking need you to babysit me!"

"Sh!t, can you guys please not fight again..."

"Sorry, Ro, but Dean needs to realize who he truly is."

"Oh, me? Well, you're a backstabbing scumbag that Roman wouldn't have taken back if it wasn't for me."

"Ro, what the f*ck is he even talking about now?"

"Well, if Dean was still mad at you after you left us..."

"So, you're telling me that his statement is actually true?"

"Listen, you know I always loved, you're my brother, but-"

"Okay, can we just stick to the fact that this b!tch just called me a lunatic?"

"Hey, I ain't the only one who's been saying it... lunatic."

"Fine, you know what, I've had enough of this bullsh!t, let's get outta here, Rome."

"Dean, I kinda have to stay here, and patience, ya know?"

"With Seth? After everything he just said to my face?"

"Dean, what exactly did he say to you that hasn't been said already behind your back?"

"You know what, don't come crying to me when you two need help with your sh!t. I'm out."

Afterwards, Roman and Seth just watched as Dean stormed out, not knowing what to think, and definitely not knowing what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to all who reads this, gives kudos, drops comments... anything and everything! ♡♥


End file.
